


Bunny-Boy

by SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Crack, Lingerie, M/M, bunny tail, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a surprise for Sam, except it might not go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny-Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> So after reading A Purrfect Surprise by the amazing lovely perfect StarlightDragon, Samm has been obsessed with this idea and she finally wrote a thing about it while high on pain medication, and... Well, as if she ever had a choice in posting it. Enjoy!

Gabriel checked himself in the mirror one more time, spinning in a circle. 

  


Even he had to admit he looked  _ awesome _ .

  


White was definitely his color, especially when it was coming in the form of assless white panties, a fluffy white bunny tail sticking out from between his cheeks, and a pair of floppy pink and white bunny ears.

  


Yeah, Sam would shit himself when he got home. Might not even be able to get out of his clothes. 

  


_ Perfect.  _

  


At the sound of a car door, Gabriel moved to stand in the entryway, putting on his best innocent face. 

  


It took Sam all of three seconds of opening the door before his briefcase was on the floor and he was shoving Gabriel towards the nearest horizontal surface. 

  


“Gonna fuckin’ kill me Gabe. Do you even know how hot you look?  _ Jesus,”  _ Sam had to take a moment to breathe when he finally got Gabriel bent over, taking in the full effect of the fluffy white tail. 

  


“Stretched so pretty for me, and your tail is so precious. Almost a shame to take it out,” he tugged on the tail, but Gabriel hissed, glaring back at Sam.

  


“Can’t say that and not do something about it. Fuck me with it in. Fucking do it. I can take it, ready, just fuck me.”

  


Sam hesitated, stroking his fingers absently over the small of his boyfriend’s back, his other hand gripping his hip tightly. “You sure you’re ready baby? Don’t need me to prep you anymore?” 

  


Sam was being considerate, and any other time, Gabriel would be happy to indulge his concern of injuring him. But right now Gabriel just needed to be fucked into next week, and was in no mood for formalities. 

  


“Fuckin’ ready Sam, God, please.” Gabriel spread his legs wider in a blatant invitation and Sam leans down to press a kiss to his shoulder blade, unzipping and freeing his cock before lining himself up and sinking slowly into Gabriel’s welcoming heat. 

  


“Jesus,  _ Gabriel”  _ Sam hissed when he bottomed out. Gabriel was even tighter than usual, and the smooth slide of metal against his cock was a dizzying contrast to Gabriel’s walls. 

  


He pulled out and thrust back in experimentally, yeah, okay this was fucking  _ awesome.  _

  


Except something…. But Gabriel was moaning and begging under him, he couldn’t stop to think. Didn’t have enough blood left in his brain  _ to  _ stop and think.

  


Until he did. 

  


Yeah that wasn’t good. He definitely didn’t like that. Could dicks even  _ be  _ ticklish?

  


“Gabriel,” he squirmed uncomfortably, trying to keep the white fur the  _ fuck  _ away from his cock. This may very well be the most awkward moment of his life.

  


“Gabriel, I can’t, tickles.” 

  


It takes the smaller man a minute, glancing over his shoulder when he realized Sam was  _ not,  _ in fact, screwing him senseless. Then he finally understood the word `ticklish` and dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

  


“Oh my god. The tail? It  _ tickles?  _ Can cocks even  _ be  _ tickled?” He wheezed, falling to the floor in front of a beet read moose. 

  


“I…  _ Gabe. _ ” Sam whined, tucking his flagging dick back into his pants. 

  


“Oh… oh my  _ God,  _ Sam. Sam that was hilarious, I can’t. I didn’t…” His sentence melts into another fit of laughter and Sam can’t help but pout. 

  


It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault the damn thing had tickled him! It was the stupid fucking tail! Which Gabriel was slowly working out, groaning as his laughter finally started to die down. 

  


“Okay, we’ll try  _ that  _ again later. And you are absolutely fucking me with a plug in.” 

  


Sam nods, though he can still feel his cheeks burning. “Just maybe a less fluffy one…”

  


This had Gabriel melting into another bout of laughter, this time Sam didn’t bother staying in the room till it died down.

  
  



End file.
